Prestigious child
by peter.obrian1
Summary: Naruto. The son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, tries to find his way, and get out from under his parents shadow. Slightly OC Naruto (Not as happy go lucky) Tamer verse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own nothing, wish i did though.

Chapter 1 the meeting

Rika Nonaka sighed, it was 9:00 am, every chair in the classroom, was filled with a student, ready and willing to learn. Every chair was occupied, all except 2, Rika while cute, was a scary person, to her classmates. Nobody dared to sit beside, the so-called. Ice princess!

Rika's lack of friends, was not the reason for her sigh. She could careless about having friends, they would only hold her back. She had no wish to be used, her mom was a famous model. She also had no wish to be like her mother, she wanted a respectable job.

She would not be carried forward, by her mothers fame. She would become known, for something incredible, all by herself. Rika's thoughts of grandeur, were interrupted with the sliding of the door. The arrival of her teacher.

Ms Minamoto appeared to be in her mid twenties. She had black silky smooth hair, forest green eyes, and a tanned complexion. She wore heels upon her feet, her athletic legs covered by black leggings, a black skirt reached down to her thighs. She wore on her upper body, a white shirt with the top two buttons undone, giving the men a slight glimpse of the black lacy bra, which held in check her magnificent chest.

Following behind the joyful teacher was a boy with, sun-kissed blonde hair, azure blue eyes, and three whisker marks upon his face. He wore the average male uniform, a black blazer, white shirt and tie, black trousers, and a set of plain black boots. All in all he looked like the average student, albeit one that took exercise a little more seriously, it would be a lie to say he wasn't good-looking. Judging from the hearts in the eyes, of some of the women in the class, Rika wasn't the only one to notice.

Ms Minamoto strode, to the front of her desk, hands clasped behind her back, as she addressed, the class in a joyous confident manner. "I would like you all to welcome, our newest student, Naruto Uzumaki".

Gesturing behind her, the boy caught onto her meaning. Stepping forward he gave the class a fox like grin "My name's Naruto, I like ramen, meeting new people, i dislike bullies, and arrogant people, my dream is to be recognized for something i have done, and not just as my parents son".

Placing her hand onto his shoulder, she gestured for Naruto to take a seat. "Rika you are to help Naruto get used to his new surroundings, and before you refuse, remember this will look good on your reference".

Rika ground her teeth, her life had just got a lot more complicated. She could feel the heated stares, upon the back of her neck. The other students in the class were not happy with, Ms Minamoto's decision. She didn't care about that though. What interested her was what Naruto had said. Something about being recognized for something he had done, and not just as his parents son.

_Who are you, Naruto_ thought Rika. Naruto slid into his seat beside her, and class started properly.

* * *

12:00 am

Time for lunch. And Naruto was standing beside her dutifully. A fox like grin on his face. _Does he ever stop smiling_ Rika thought. Rika had decided to do her best to show Naruto everything today. That way she could go back to ignoring everybody tomorrow. _Besides that smile of his is insufferable_ thought Rika

* * *

Naruto got the feeling this Rika chick didn't like him. Sure she was nice enough, downright polite even. But there was always things he could feel. Some would call him weird. But at times, he could sense, what people were feeling.

And right now, even with her smile, a smile that seemed forced, he could feel nothing but coldness from Rika. It made him glad when the bell for next period rang. He knew she would make no effort to smile, that forced smile, it reminded him so much of himself.

* * *

The day was at an end. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened. And as Rika opened the door to her bedroom. Flipping on the TV as she fell onto her bed. A news channel with a breaking news story appeared. "And in breaking news, the Namikaze family, has moved to Shinjuku, our on the scene reporter has the story".

Rika's ears perked up, Namikaze she had heard that name before. "Yes Dave i am here with Minato Namikaze, the owner of the legendary yellow flash corporation"

Rika's eyes widened, that was where she had heard it. The yellow flash corporations. It was the biggest gaming corporation in the world. They were the reason, digimon had become such a well known card game. That was not why they were so well known though.

The gaming part of them was just a small section of the company. They dominated the weapons market and were one of the biggest arms suppliers in the world. Rumor had it they had even begun to look at DNA, and how humans could be genetically improved. Opening her eyes she sat up. Eyes locked on the TV screen. As a blonde haired woman with too much make up, spoke to a blonde haired man.

A blonde haired man that wore a black business suit, his blonde hair shaped his angular face, his bangs fell just short of his azure blue eyes. He stood confidently, his suit not hiding his powerful build.

"So Minato, why have you come to Shinjuku". The blonde haired woman looked like she wanted to jump minato's bones.

Minato smiled "Lets just say that this was not just my decision, my family cannot be continually uprooted, we need a place where we can reside, where we can be a family"

The blonde haired woman's eyes gleamed "You mentioned having a family, but you also own one of the largest companies in the world, surely your family must understand this"

Minato continued smiling but Rika could see the annoyance in his eyes. "My family is important to me, even more important than my company, i made a promise to them, and i intend to keep that promise".

The blonde haired woman gradually came closer to Minato almost touching him, when Rika heard a door slam open. The camera panned over to the door, where a boy Rika had seen just hours earlier stood. Naruto Uzumaki was home.

Chapter end

And what do you think. For the sake of this story, the school Rika goes to is a unisex private academy. 1 Naruto will have some issues with his parents. 2 Rika has not got Renamon yet. 3 I might not give Naruto chakra at all. 4 Naruto will be a special type of tamer.

I'm sorry for not updating my other stories but until i can write something good i am not updating them. Lets face it some of my ideas are good, but some of my characterization is so cliche and boring. I hope to change that with this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer i own nothing

Naruto sat alone. This was how he preferred to be, alone. He always wondered how long he would stay in one place. Would it be 1 month, would it be 2. His father was a busy man. Naruto knew this, running a company that large required them to move around a lot.

He got everything he desired. A sword so that he could train in kenjutsu. Check. A private tutor, so that he didn't get behind in education, check. His father gave him everything money could buy. But sometimes money was not enough.

Happiness could not be bought with money after all. He would much rather belong to a family. Where he didn't have to move around as much. He sighed head in his hands, it wasn't just that. He was sick of being known as just Minato's son. He supposed that was why he had stormed out as soon as he saw his father in an interview.

His father was a prodigy in virtually everything he did. Business check. Karate check. Naruto ground his teeth, he could never measure up to him, could never make him proud. It hurt ! What was he good at, he looked at his cards, some stupid digital game.

He didn't even get to compete in the last tournament. Well he did but he had to forfeit, his mother had gone into a coma. He felt tears run down his face, why did she have to leave ! She was always there for him, there to hold he was down, to pick him up when he fell down.

He felt the hand of someone slap his cards to the floor. "Look at the cry baby, boys lets give him something to really cry about".

* * *

Rika was walking, she had gone out to clear her head. As she was passing the park close to her house, she saw a surprising sight, Aika the leader of the terrible trio, being punched in the face by Naruto.

The two others, Aika's lackeys they were called jumped Naruto, who fell to the floor unable to hold off the bigger lads. Rika legs were moving before she knew what was happening, she had seen this before after all, she had no wish to see someone be beaten down so horribly.

Running forward she delivered a blow to Luka, it wasn't strong but it was enough to push him off Naruto. Bloody and hurt Naruto still had enough of his wits to ram his head into Ryuka's. Crunch! Blood sprayed about the place as Ryuka's nose was broken.

Rika felt something strike her from behind and she knew no more.

* * *

Aika was beginning to wonder if picking on this kid was a mistake. He had a swollen cheek from where the boy had connected. he was strong, and his eyes they held a emptiness no child's should. He stepped forward only to be tackled by the blonde haired boy, his body rocked as he felt another fist connect with his face, he would of screamed but the kid had a hold of his throat.

* * *

Naruto glared down at the boy, grabbing him by throat, he attempted to choke the life out of him. He felt something connect with his body and was thrown off of the arrogant boy. Looking up he saw the other boy Rika had hit checking on his friend, he felt a pain in his side. Regardless of the pain he pushed himself upwards, charging like a bull he rammed into the other lad.

He felt as his head struck the other boy in the stomach. His fist was already in motion as it connected viciously below the belt. The boy gave a girlish scream as he fell to the floor clutching his private parts.

Naruto looked around, as he clutched his ribs. The boys were down and out. He was about to leave when he saw Rika, he could taste blood, it hurt to breathe. He walked to where she was, stopping to kick the guy he had hit in the balls to make sure he wasn't getting up.

Checking Rika's jacket, he found what he was looking for. Her phone, opening it up he checked the contact list, pressing dial he called her mom. He heard a feminine voice answer "Rika". Ignoring her "Were at Shinjuku park, there's been an altercation, your daughters unconscious, phone an ambulance" With that Naruto passed out the phone falling from his hand.

* * *

Rumiko felt nothing but worry as she drove as fast as she could to Shinjuku park. She was close by a minute from home at most, when she had received the call. Opening the door she ran straight to where she could see Rika. Unconscious with some blonde haired boy next to her.

He had Rika's phone and was unconscious as well, leaving her to believe that he had been the one to phone her. She picked up Rika first and took her to the car. Putting her in the back she returned for the blonde haired boy. Grasping him gently she found her hands caked with blood. Her eyes widened, the boy had broken ribs, they were literally sticking out of his side.

She might not be able to move him without hurting him. She pulled out her cell to phone the emergency services. She only hoped they wasn't to late. Her home was less than a minute away, her daughter was in trouble but she couldn't leave the boy who had so obviously protected her daughter.

* * *

Minato was jogging around the neighborhood, when he noticed a car with its door open. A puzzled look crossed his face, jogging towards the car his jog became a sprint as he saw the park. His son was on the floor, bleeding, with some women hovering over him.

He ran to where his son was, taking note of how there were three boys, on the floor moaning in pain, not too far away.

Chapter end.

O.O is this the end of Naruto, will he survive, what will happen next. Stay tuned for the next episode of digimon digital monsters (Always wanted to say that haha ).


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Why thank you for favouriting my story and sorry about the weakness of Naruto but i felt to give him chakra is overkill.

To you guest i say, don't waste your time bashing my story, unless of course your pissed that you read it at all :) Because to me your opinion doesn't matter have a nice day.

Chapter 3

Disclaimer I own nothing,

Shinjuku Park

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. Blue eyes met blue. He could feel unbearable pain, but he could also a certain safety. The strong presence of his father, something he was glad for. "Naruto" Naruto could hear the worry in his fathers voice, it made him happy.

* * *

Minato was so worried, the other women had taken her daughter home, she had told him the emergency services were on the way. His son had just woke up, but had passed out with a smile on his face. It all made Minato even more afraid. He treasured his family, the loss of his wife was so hard to deal with, he didn't know if he could handle the loss of his son as well.

He felt an arm on his shoulder, men in uniforms strode forward, lifting and placing Naruto upon a stretcher. He hadn't even heard them approach, his worry for his son overtaking everything else. "Please sir I need a statement from you"

* * *

Nonaka Residence

Rin Nonaka (Rika's Grandma don't know her name so made one up) was eating when she heard the tell tale engine of her daughters car.

Rin was just setting her plate down, when Rumiko came running through the house. Clutched protectively to her chest, was Rin's eyes widened. Running to the kitchen she grabbed the first aid kit, before she ran back to where her granddaughter lay on the couch.

Rumiko looked like she was going to have a heart attack. She was breathing hard and fast, pacing back and forth as she watched her mother attend to Rika. She felt her worry leave her slightly, her mom had been a nurse before she had her. Rika would be fine.

She wondered how the other boy was, his ribs had been sticking out of his body, he could be dying. She felt responsible, she should have been here, she should have taken Rika shopping, then none of this would have happened.

She ground her teeth in anger, she would make them pay. No one hurt her daughter, without some serious repercussions. She tore her eyes away from the sight of Rin applying bandages to Rika. She had decided, her daughter was to take self defense from now on. This would not happen to her again, Rumiko would make sure of it.

* * *

Hospital 1 hour later

Minato had come as quick as he could, but the police man had been insistent. Wanting to get all of the facts, he had been grilled for nigh on 45 minutes. Then he had to get through rush hour traffic, from the other side of Shinjuku to get to the hospital.

It had taken him 15 minutes he had taken his private chopper. Now he stormed through the hospital, worried and confused, he hated hospitals. They just reminded him of his loss, his beautiful wife, in a coma. Why did they suffer so, was it because of him.

Minato shook his head, striding towards the reception, he quite literally shoulder barged somebody, wearing black sunglasses out of the way. "My son where is he, where is Naruto Uzumaki" The worry in his eyes, seemed to make the receptionist, work harder, her fingers blurring on the computer.

"He's just been taken into surgery, he's suffering from broken ribs, some have pierced the arteries, and he's lost a lot of blood, the doctors don't know if he's gonna make it".

* * *

3 hours later- Nonaka residence

Rika's eyes fluttered open. She felt a slight pain in her head. It was like a dull throb. It took her a few seconds to adjust to this pain. She wondered how she had got here, turning her head, she noticed her mother, asleep on the floor beside her.

"She waited beside you Rika, she never once left your side, she's exhausted" Rika turned her head as she heard the voice of her grandmother. "How did i get here, what happened to Naruto".

Rin looked at her granddaughter "So that's the name of the boy, he phoned your mom after dealing with your attackers, his father came, he should be fine now" Rin conveniently forgot to tell her that Naruto was currently in hospital suffering from broken ribs, Rika needed rest she could not have her worrying.

* * *

Hospital

Minato sat patiently, head in his hands, he was currently meditating, something he was using in an attempt, to keep himself calm. He would be fine, his son was a fighter, he would pull through_._ He waited the doctors should be out soon, he would not leave until he was told his son was OK!

He had rearranged all his appointments. Cleared his schedule, he would wait here, until his son was better, or he was thrown out. His thoughts were interrupted by the, sound of a door opening and closing, the sound of a voice, gracing his ears.

"Were sorry Minato we've done all we can" Minato's lifted his face from his hands, the doctor had a white operating coat on and a sad look upon his face, a horrible feeling began forming in Minato's gut. The words he dreaded coming from the doctors mouth, "I'm sorry but your son has 24 hours to live".

Chapter end

AN wow talk about bad luck whats gonna happen to naruto. Is this the end. Find out next time :)

P.s. the next update will be quite later as i got training tomoz and friday :)


	4. Chapter 4

An Ok i know i said i had training but that's not till later around 5 so i figured i'd work on my story some more.

On another note my chapters are gonna start to get longer after this one , i was just setting the scene as you would say.

Disclaimer i own nothing.

Chapter 4

Minato knew what he was doing was wrong. But if it would save his son so be it.

* * *

Pain was all Naruto felt. He was teetering on the edge of consciousness. He refused to die god dammit, he still had things he needed to do. He could see things, shapes in the darkness, they spoke to him. Least he thought they did.

"Quick sedate him, he's waking up"

"Are you sure this is one hundred percent safe"

"Isn't this illegal"

Voices spoke, they only served to make him more afraid. What was happening, he had no idea, and he felt more afraid than he ever had. One person was a constant in the spinning world, Naruto could feel his presence, his strong calming presence.

Minato was here. His father was still here, he had not left him alone. Frightened blue gazed into sad blue, Naruto panicked, Minato's lips were moving, but he could hear nothing.

He could finally see, if a little blurry, ok more than a little blurry, he was in a room, people wore white, and glasses. His fathers lead scientist Orochimaru was there, what was he doing in a hospital. The mystery eluded him, as he saw darkness once more.

* * *

Minato watched as Orochimaru worked. He really was a genius, the man worked tirelessly for Minato. He was one of his most trusted advisers. His company's advancement in genetic research was all down to him. He just hoped that Naruto would make it.

This was his last option, if he did nothing, Naruto would die, legal or not, he would not lose his son. Not like he lost his wife. A hard gaze entered his eyes, "Give him the full dose".

Orochimaru spluttered as he almost fell to the floor in surprise. "But Minato, he may not survive the process" Looking back Orochimaru felt afraid, Minato looked like a war veteran, eyes like glaciers of ice, back straight, confident as he gave the order "You heard what i said, now do it"

With that Minato swept out of the room. It had taken 3 hours, to transfer Naruto from the hospital, to this private facility. Minato only had 20 hours left, he had spent an hour, convincing the doctors to release Naruto, a little money greasing the palm and Minato had his son.

The official story was that, the boy would be flown to a private clinic, where he would spend the rest of the day, being watched over by his father, and his own selection of private doctors.

Minato slipped into a seat, this seat was perched overlooking the chamber below. Inside the chamber there was a hulking metal structure, tubs of liquids bubbled (I don't know how to accurately describe it, so think of what strykers lab looked like, you know the one where he gave wolverine adamantium claws)

This chamber was where Orochimaru studied human DNA, and ways to advance it. The chamber that Naruto was currently in. This was his only option on such short notice. He would not lose Naruto, he couldn't.

* * *

Orochimaru gazed at the serum he had created, he had quite literally taken the best of everything, animal kingdom check, top athletes check, steroids check, anything that could possibly advance them. His research had been funded by Minato, the whole project was top secret.

He gazed at the boy, Minato's son. The boy's ribs had slit some inner arteries, it was not the broken ribs that would kill him, well it was, but they could be fixed. The internal damage not so much.

He was losing, too much blood, even now with blood being pumped into him, he was still losing more, than what could be pumped back into him.

Orochimaru understood, he really did, the pain that Minato must be going through. To have to probably order his own son's death, which was very likely, Naruto had less than a 20 % chance of surviving the process. It must hav killed Minato, but it truly was the mans last option.

God knows what he would do, to save his own son.

"Orochimaru, the machines' been prepped, we need to give the boy the serum now" Orochimaru turned to see his most trusted helper, Kabuto a prodigy in all things science related. He nodded his head, walking past the few scientists that were there, he reached Naruto.

Naruto had bandages wrapped around his middle, they were a dark red, moaning in pain, Orochimaru could see blood spilling its way out of the bandages. "Get him in the tank, Kabuto nodded, moving Naruto towards a tank, Kabuto was careful he had made sure to inject Naruto with both sedatives and morphine. He had even tied the bandage with water repellent tape.

Orochimaru watched as his assistant set things up, attaching the cables, and needles to the tank. Despite the fact this was to save Naruto, he couldn't help but feel excited, he was a scientist for crying out loud, this was his calling.

Kabuto backed away, coming back to Orochimaru's side. "It's done, but are you sure it's safe" Orochimaru shook his head, as he approached a machine, laying his hand on a button, he looked at Kabuto his yellow eyes crinkling in sadness, "It doesn't matter whether its safe or not, this is his last chance". Pushing the button, he clenched his ears shut.

* * *

In the tank

Naruto's eyes had shot open, a soundless scream erupting from his throat,mere seconds after Orochimaru had pushed the button, causing the needles to descend and pierce his skin.

He was in agony, he had never felt anything like this, he wanted to rip his heart from his chest to end the torment. The liquid within the needles being forced into his teen body, it felt like liquid razor blades, his ribs was like a treat compared to this torture. He wished he was dead, anything to stop the torture.

Chapter end

Ok this is my last update till maybe tomorrow, i hope you like it, and don't worry we will be seeing the other tamers soon, as well as the digimon can't forget them :) review tell me what you think, until next time. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Warning You are getting back-story on some of the characters. Also there will be little dialogue.

Minato prayed to whatever deity was above, as his son slept. The operation had occurred on Monday, and Naruto had yet to wake. It was now Friday. His son was safe and secure, he had cameras to watch him, 4 armed guards at the door, nothing was getting in, or out.

Minato may have been the boys father, but he had no idea what side effects the drugs had caused in his son. The security detail was armed with tranquilizers in case things got out of hand. He felt a little bad, but he knew it was better this way, this way Naruto was kept away from a lab table.

His healing was astonishing, the boy's ribs had healed over the course of the first night. Something Minato was very grateful for, Orochimaru was onto something, it had already helped his son, who else could it help. He looked out of the window, it was sunny, the sun was high in the sky, it was around noon.

He rolled his neck as he left Naruto's room, he needed to get to work. He gave a nod to the security detail, they were part of his personal armed forces. The leader a man named Kakashi, had been one of Minato's best friends when growing up.

He had ended up joining the army, he had rose quickly, Minato didn't know much, but after a few years Kakashi had vanished. His mission files were top secret, Minato had worried for his friend. Kakashi had resurfaced, but he had not been the same, the prodigy, hardworking boy, had become a lazy person late for most things.

Kakshi had been released from active duty, and Minato had found him jobless. He had taken him on as the leader of his private security force. He was normally required to protect his company secrets guarding specific restricted areas. Now however Minato had decided to have him guard his son, he would trust nobody else in a matter as delicate as that.

* * *

With Rika

Rika was currently in her room, she had not been affected, when Naruto had not been back to school. Why should she be, it was not like they were friends or anything. That and her grandma had said he was fine, she believed her grandma she was always honest with her.

She guessed his father must have been overprotective, and so was keeping Naruto home. It was easy for her to come to this conclusion. His son would be a target, as he was the owner of a large company, a company that was extremely wealthy, making Naruto a prime target for gangs wanting to make a quick buck.

She had no reservations, that Naruto would be back at school, this following Monday. She grimaced slightly, maybe then she could thank the boy. He had protected her after all, she had been out cold, those boys may have decided to have some fun with her, if Naruto hadn't beaten them.

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto felt strange, it was like he was awake but not awake. He could see, least he hoped he still could. But the fact is when you see nothing but darkness, it's kind of hard to know if you can see.

As he stood alone, he could hear dripping. Rattling. It was then he realized, that the room was shaking. He fell backwards as a gust of wind knocked him down, as he got to his feet, he could see a light far in the distance.

He could see the light moving, it was strange, what was it Naruto wondered. Putting one foot in front of the other, he headed forwards intending to find out. The light was blue and shone brightly, against the backdrop of the darkness.

* * *

With Seiko

Seiko(Rika's grandma, just found out her name) pondered whether or not to tell her daughter, the truth. She however decided against doing so. Her reason for doing so was simple. Rika had not mentioned the boy again. Hence she assumed her granddaughter, wasn't bothered about it. She knew Rika. Having helped raise her with her daughter Rumiko.

She knew she had a rocky relationship with her mother. This was due to Rumiko, having to work, so as to support her daughter. This made it hard for her to make time for Rika. She loved the girl dearly though, she used the cards she had been dealt in life.

Rumiko originally didn't wish to become a model. She had originally desired to be a runner. Not just any sort, but one who competed for her country, he dream had been to go to the Olympics.

Then she had met Rika's father, a man named Hei (No relation to my OC, i gave him a name as i cannot just call him the father) she had fallen in love, and made the mistake of not using protection. And Rika had been born while Rumiko had been the young age of 18, they had come to an agreement Hei and Rumiko.

Rumiko would still go for her dream, but they would have to get married and Hei would take care of the daughter at home while Rumiko trained. This was a mistake though, Rumiko and Hei were young, children really. Hei had a gambling problem, he had managed to keep it under wraps, as he had been doing fun things with Rumiko.

However he had been bored at home, taking care of Rika. It had started small, but rapidly grew and before they knew it, Rumiko was in massive amounts of debt. And Hei had taken off. Rumiko had given up her dream and turned to modelling to pay back the debt. Sending Rika to her mother, Rumiko raised her alone, divorcing Hei.

With one simple mistake, her dream was gone. Seiko was extremely proud of her daughter though, she had not shied away, and had managed to pick up the pieces. They were out of debt, the only problem was, Rumiko could not pursue her dream, she needed to keep working to support Rika. It was times like this, that Seiko wished she was a little younger. Maybe then she could help both of them.

* * *

With Rumiko

Rumiko sighed sadly as she jogged, the sun was slowly setting, but she had never felt more free. She knew she could no longer compete professionally, she was 32, way past what the others competed as. Still she did have one thing she could join.

The japan marathon, a 26 mile run, sure she had trained herself for sprints before, but with that out of the question, she would settle for completing the marathon.

She was still in great shape, she looked ten years younger in fact. Her beauty was important to her, a way for her to make a living. Her daughter was growing up, and she had been saving the cash she had been earning.

She had a pretty sizable fund stored away, as soon as Rika was at college,she would quit modelling, sure she was good at it, and it was easy money. But she did not want to be known as just a pretty face.

That had never been her desire, it had been forced upon her. She hated that man. She would make sure Rika was able to reach her dream, she would not have her daughter go through what she did.

She forced her mind back to the task at hand, better not to think about the past. Her legs burned as she rounded the corner to the park, bumping into someone she had only seen once, and that had been 4 days ago.

* * *

With Minato

Minato was trying to keep his mind off of his son, the way he was laying in that room of his. It was depressing, he was powerless to do anything. As he ran he noticed he was going past the same park he had found Naruto in before. With his concentration on the park, he didn't notice the woman rounding the corner.

Feeling himself get pushed back, he reflexively gripped what had struck him. Turning his head he noticed he was quite literally nose to nose with a woman he had only met once before.

Acting on instinct he backed away, he had no wish to be sued for sexual harassment. As soon as he backed away however, he noticed that she was quite beautiful, something he had not noticed in the first meeting, as he had been too worried for Naruto at the time.

Rumiko took the initiative, remembering this person from before. "Minato right, what are you doing out here, is your son ok" Rumiko was truly thankful to the boy who helped her daughter. This made her worry for the boy, as far as she was concerned her family owed him their gratitude.

Minato sighed sadly "Naruto is currently resting, and as for why i'm here, this is how i cope, running helps me think" He indicated the tank top and shorts she was wearing, "I'm guessing you like to run as well, maybe we should run together".

Rumiko shook her head slightly, "I've almost finished my run, you are however welcome to join me for the last part of it". Minato nodded as Rumiko started jogging into the forest. The snapshot of a camera going unnoticed as they spoke to each other.

Minato was silent as he jogged beside the women, he felt he owed her, if she had not phoned the ambulance, Naruto may have died before he could have saved him.

Rumiko was thinking as she ran, she was wondering why the man was not going gaga over her. Most men did, or at least tried to kiss up to her. He hadn't done so, in fact he seemed perfectly content with just running.

"What is it you do for a living Minato" Rumiko asked as they neared the end of the public footpath.

Minato grinned as his feet kicked up dirt, "Beat me in a race and i'll tell you" Rumiko grinned slightly, "OK 100 meter sprint, from this tree to that bench" She indicated the tree and the bench, as she and Minato stopped next to each other.

3

2

1

Go

With a burst of speed, Rumiko tore down the proposed track, she knew she would win, she was an extremely fast runner. Her feet burned the amount of time she had been running taking its toll on her as she passed the 50 metre mark. She notice Minato right beside her, she had to give him credit he was a fast runner, she steadily pushed forward beating him by the smallest of margins, he was not fast enough however. She put her hands on her hips as she looked at him, "I won".

Minato gave her a small grin, "Ok what did you want to know"

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto felt sweat drip down his face. He hoped he was dreaming, because if he wasn't. He shuddered. His shudder was noticed however, an angry roar blew the boy backwards, as he stared into the eyes of a demon.

"What are you" Naruto asked the demonic creature.

* * *

Chapter end

AN. When i was looking up Rika's family i noticed that her father was never present. This is my take on what happened, and why Rumiko took up modelling :) I actually spent a lot of time deciding the personalities of all the main characters. It took me ages, but i love to write a good book, and i plan to make this the best yet. What did Naruto see, ill tell you next time, or maybe i won't, maybe ill surprise you.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN I got the most brilliant, idea ever, its so amazing, and i guarantee you will never see it coming. Also you may decide who you want paired together, i will however not do yaoi or fem slash sorry. PM or Review it makes no difference to me.

Pairings: Naruto/? Takato/? Henry/? Rika/?

Start

Naruto stood their, frozen with fear, the beast it was just so huge. He could feel its power, it made him scared, and angry.

**"The digimon who saved your life, you owe me" **It answered simply, its one tail swinging idly.

With Henry

Henry Wong was confused, he had always thought of digimon, as a mere kids game. A kids game he enjoyed playing mind you. However that had been thrown out the window, the fact that a few nights ago, he had gained a digimon, made sure of that.

Flashback Monday

He felt faint, and sad, tears rolled down his cheeks, he was a child who hated hurting others, If he could help it, to know that not only had he hurt some digimon, but killed them also, tore at his heart. The evidence that they was real was right in front of him.

He sobbed his tears falling onto the rabbit like digimon (Terriermon, is that how you spell it?) "Im so sorry, Terriermon i won't ever make you fight again" Terriermon was frozen unable to move, he could feel something, had followed him through the gate, it held extreme power, it frightened the rookie digimon.

Flashback end

Henry didn't know what to do, so he just treat Terriermon, as a friend. Feeding him talking to him, asking him questions. Anything really, he was worried though, Terriermon had told him that another digimon had come through, what was strange though, was the digimon, had been almost invisible, like it wasn't whole.

Terriermon had told him it felt like, the digimon was missing something, and had looked ghostly. He had also said it took the appearance of a massive blue furred animal.

Back with Naruto

Naruto stood quite a distance from the supposed digimon, he had never seen a digimon like this before. It had blue fur, that shined luminously, and a tail that had a red tip. It had white fur by its feet, and yellow eyes. The canines were sharp, all in all it looked like a massive wolf.

Right now the wolf was seated on its hind legs. Naruto refused to sit, he couldn't, if he sat he may not be able to move quick enough to escape it. "Where are we, how do i leave"

**"We are in your mind, and right now your body is recovering, you can't leave" **The words were spoken normally, but Naruto could feel the arrogance in the creature.

Chains appeared stringing themselves around the wolf like creature. A cage lowered itself made of metal, with a piece of paper. (Imagine Kyuubi's cage in Naruto's mind). (In case your wondering how he did this, in his mind he can do anything, think of it like a dream, in a dream you can give yourself powers, everybody can do this its nothing special)

**"What is the meaning of this" **The creature smashed itself against the cage, the metal held, not budging an inch. The wolf glared at the boy, it had helped, it did want something, but it needed the boys trust first.

Naruto's hair shadowed his bangs, hiding his eyes, as he spoke. "Its simple really, I wished for something that could cage you". Naruto raised his head, staring the creature in the eyes, "I don't trust you, I don't know what happens if i die here".

**"The body, cannot go on without the mind" **Said the creature, in a sage like voice. Naruto glared at the creature, chains moving wrapping themselves around the creatures mouth like a muzzle, stopping it from speaking. "If i wanted your opinion, I'd ask for it, you may be strong, but in my mind I'm god, whatever i want to happen will happen".

"I will not be intimidated, and the only reason you aren't locked away, is because you saved me. Just because you did that, does not mean i trust you however." Naruto glared at the creature, truth was he didn't know, what to do, this was just so sudden.

He was more at ease though now, he was in control of his mind, the creature was like a guest visiting. It said it was a digimon however, but he had never seen a digimon like this before.

He withdrew to think leaving the creature chained and silent, as he walked in the darkness that he now knew was his mind.

With the creature

It laid on its front, chains wrapped around its body. The digimon spirit, was annoyed. It had used what strength it had to help this human. And it had caged him. He wasn't surprised though, he knew the human would struggle to trust it. He had observed the memories of the person it had chosen to be its host.

The meeting had gone exactly as he had expected, it matched the humans personality to a tee. He did know that soon, the human would want answers, it was a curious human this one. Zesiromon remembered how he had found the human.

Flashback Several days ago

Zesiromon ran, he had lost, a mere shadow of his former self. He needed to hide, to recuperate. As he ran, he came across a digital gate, a bunny like digimon was entering it.

He sped past, a monkey like digimon, entering the gate alongside the bunny. He grinned in amusement as he saw fear on the bunny, lucky for him he was more or less a spirit, else he may have killed the bunny. They went in different directions the bunny vanished before he did.

He growled at himself, anger was most prominent, how had he lost, he had been all powerful. When he had it back he would destroy that arrogant sage, and take back what was his. His eyes flew in every direction as he found himself in a new world, he was above a building.

Something called to him as he entered a strange room, a human was in a see through object, water filled this object, he saw a chance. Entering the human, he knew he was invisible to all but digimon, he had no need to worry about the humans seeing him.

In the bowls of the boys mind, Zesiromon set to work, Imparting what he could on the boy. He needed a host while he recovered, this boy needed to live.

Flashback end.

Zesiromon would wait, in the end the human would need him. He had awoken something, that was dormant in the boy after all. This boys potential was limitless, it just needed harnessing.

With Naruto

Naruto walked through his mind, he didn't know what it was he was searching for, he just liked walking. It helped him think, with the beast chained down, he was relatively alone. He felt at home in the darkness, as he walked he remembered how he had been put here, those kids.

He growled when he got out of here he was going to make them wish, they hadn't been born. He wanted out why couldn't he find his way out. He ran, fear threatening to consume him, normally he wouldn't be afraid.

But this was all new to him, that and he had been here for what felt like days. What if he couldn't get out, what if he was in a coma, like his mother.

With Zesiromon

He could feel the boy coming back, he could feel the boys fear. He knew why he was afraid, they shared the same body after all. Technically he was just visiting, but he had ample time to study the boy, while he was unconscious.

Tapping into the boys thoughts, gave the beast an unprecedented advantage, in what it needed to do. It needed Naruto's help to gain what it had lost. So even as Naruto became visible, ready to rave and rant, to cover his fear, the beast pushed the boy from his own mind.

The action was not a physical threat, which was what the cage was designed to stop. Therefore Naruto was thrown from his mind, leaving Zesiromon alone to plot once more.

With Naruto

He sat up gasping, it was dark out. He checked the clock, it was a digital clock. It showed the day and the time. What it said made him feel faint, 3:00 am Saturday, how is that possible. He threw off the covers, those kids had almost killed him, he wanted revenge, they had took almost a week of his life away from him.

With Zesiromon

He felt like laughing, he loved chaos, just a few casual thoughts, and the boy was ready to kill. It amused the digimon, the boy needed to test himself anyway.

With Naruto

Naruto had always been a competent hacker, he had to do something with all the time he had alone after all. He was one who did it to see if he could, now he had an ulterior motive, it was rather easy to avoid the pathetic security at the hospital.

His eyes locked in on the date, 4 boys had been taken to hospital on the 4/6 which was monday. Thanks to the pathetic security he now knew the location of the boys, when you visit the hospital you have to put down your details after all. He wouldn't hurt anyone else, he spied the metal bat that hung on his wall.

As he reached for it he stopped himself, why was he doing this, sure they had hurt him, and he would get revenge if he saw them. But to go out of his way, to do this. It was normally not like him, he shook his head dispelling all doubt, he needed to do this, he would not be bullied just because he was the new kid on the block.

He was however stopped from doing anything, by the arrival of Minato. Who had just opened his door, so that he could check on him.

Chapter end

AN There it is. What do you think. I bet many thought it was Kyuubi, in his head. Am i right, well if you did give yourself a pat on the back, because while it is not kyuubi it is a bjuu. A weakened Bjuu but a Bjuu all the same. I gave it a digital name.

That is all i'm giving you, the dormant thing in Naruto, well that's a secret enjoy i may reveal more in the next chapter. Maybe :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Minato had arrived back home, he had gone to his study. He couldn't sleep, he felt guilty. He had been out having fun, whilst his son was laid in his bed. He did have a mean streak, it was necessary to be ruthless, when you owned a business.

There was however no reason to bring that ruthlessness home, Minato was a dedicated family man. He did the best with the cards he had been dealt. Because of the scope of the business, he rarely got chance to see Naruto. With Kushina gone, this often left Naruto to his own devices.

Sure Minato often had people watch him, to make sure he was safe. But apart from that, he was left, to do as he pleased. Minato was beginning to think, that he should have, spent more time with Naruto. He had watched the camera, his son had woken up.

Minato hadn't done anything, nor had he moved, simply because he could see something. His son held a look of rage, something Minato had rarely seen. Naruto was normally relaxed, it was like something was trying to influence him. He watched quietly, his boy was a hacker.

That was illegal, he was a little disappointed, but why was he trying to get access to the hospital records. Minato was not called a genius for nothing, it instantly clicked. The look of rage, the hacking, his son wanted revenge. Minato took off from his room, walking briskly to where Naruto's room was.

He made a gesture with his hands, as he approached the door. Kakashi lowered his weapon and stood to the side. Minato opened the door, taking in the scene of Naruto reaching out for the bat, a bat Minato had given him, when Naruto had said he wanted to try baseball.

He remembered that, Naruto had been 12 or so, he also was no good at the sport. Funnily enough, Kushina was, and so they had kept it. It had become Kushina's bat, when she passed, Naruto had took it back. Minato knew how much losing his mother, affected Naruto.

He just never thought, it would turn him, into something like this. He decided his being here, had stopped Naruto momentarily. It was hard, his sense of honor, his desire to know, he needed to know the changes in his son. Both the good and the bad.

"How are you feeling Naruto, are you sore anywhere" Minato asked, curious to know the physical, results of the procedure. Naruto locked eyes, with his father, he wondered why he had come in, it was the dead of night. It was a little strange, but Naruto wasn't that bothered, his father probably just came back home, and probably came to check on him before going to bed.

"I feel a little different, what happened to me" Naruto looked at his father, who looked away for a moment, before replying. "You were dying, you had at max 24 hours to live, so I brought you to my DNA research center, you are alive, thanks to our research".

Naruto stared, it took a few seconds to comprehend, what his father just said. And when he did, he was not happy. Naruto looked down, his thoughts swirling, "What did you give me, what did you do to me!". Naruto's voice steadily grew higher as he glared, at the man who dared, to call himself, his father.

Minato quickly realized he had said the wrong thing, they had both been on the bed, now they were standing across from one another. "You were dying, we did what we did to save you". Minato was not going to apologize for saving his son's life.

"I didn't ask why you did it, I asked what you did, ANSWER ME!" Naruto was just itching to strike Minato, where did he get off changing him. Minato glared, "Calm down, you will show respect when you speak to me, its thanks to me your not dead, be grateful"

"What so I should be grateful, that I am no longer normal, that I'm a freak, I hate you, I wish you had died instead"

SMACK!

Naruto was sent reeling, falling on his ass, his cheek stinging, from the slap Minato had given him. Minato stared in shock at his hand, he had never struck Naruto, though he had felt so angry. As he looked up, he caught the look of hate, in his son, he also saw fear. He went forward, raising his hands in an apologetic way.

Naruto watched as Minato came forward, raising his hands, maybe to deliver another blow. His heart beat rapidly as he moved, up to his feet, he charged, his shoulder connecting with his fathers stomach.

The fight or flight sequence, Naruto had picked fight, adrenaline had helped him, he struck with the force of a grown man, winding Minato, who had not expected such a blow.

Naruto was angry, how dare his father hit him. His eye caught the metal bat hanging on the wall, snatching it in both hands, he span and delivered a blow to Minato.

Minato, saw it coming, but could not evade it fully, the speed it was coming at. It connected with a sickening crack, Minato's arm fell limp at his side. He bit his cheek, looking for Naruto, only to see the window open.

He ran to the window, they were two stories up, looking out of the window. He saw the bat on the floor outside, he saw Naruto bleeding, cuts on his face, glass indented into his skin.

He was hanging, his hands clutching the gutter, climbing sideways to where the gutter connected to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing Naruto, get back inside now". Minato was worried, if Naruto fell from their, he could really hurt himself.

Naruto glared at Minato, rebellious intent in his eyes, "Hope you like what i did to your arm, you should never have hit me" Naruto refused to stay in the same place, as that asshole any longer. He was done trying to measure up, from now on he would do things his way.

"Naruto please come back inside, we can talk about this". Naruto grinned, as he slid down the drainpipe. Landing on the ground, he picked up the metal bat. Running away, he had no idea where he was going, but anyplace was better than here.

Chapter end

AN Sorry for not updating for a while, i had college, and its my bro's birthday today, and mine in 3 days. He got a bike, and i got a new Long-board, i already have a skateboard lol.

Like usual i like to hear from you, but if you don't wish to say anything, you don't have to. After all i write cause i like to.

The reason i mentioned my long-board is because if i don't update for a long time, i'm probably chilling in hospital with a few broken bones.


End file.
